Issei's Answer
by The Punishment 2.0
Summary: One day, Issei Hyoudou caught sight of a book falling from the sky during class one evening. It's discovered that this book possesses the ability to rewrite reality. My, oh my...the things he could do... (MA smut!)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is gonna get really dirty, real fast, so get out of here if you're not into that kind of stuff. I also do NOT endorse any of the filth you're about to read to be done in real life. This is simply a wild fantasy kink with almost no basis in reality. And I would like to** _ **keep it**_ **that way, yes? Consent, my friends; it's important.**

Chapter 1: The Answer

The day started out like always: Issei went to school, hung with friends, peeped in the kendo girls locker room, and got beat up. He was Kuoh Academy's most notorious pervert, and this was his routine.

Except for the fact that, during class, Issei noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Looking out the window that evening, he saw something fall from the sky into the nearby bushes. After school was over, Issei snuck over to the bushes to find a black book.

And the freaky thing about it was when he grabbed it out of the bushes to examine it, he felt an electric tingle run up his arm. Curious, he took it home, away from any prying eyes.

So now, here he was, on his bed, legs crossed, staring for what felt like more or less a good ten minutes down the small, unremarkable looking black book.

 _Wait,_ Issei thought to himself worryingly, _did this book give me a curse or something?!_

Oh god, no! Not like this! He never even got the chance to touch Rias Gremory's boobs! Fearing the worst, the young pervert rushed to his desk to grab a pair of scissors. The plan here was to cut out the pages and flush them down the toilet.

Only, when he tried, the paper simply folded around the blades as he attempted to shed them up; there wasn't even a single crease, absolutely no damage what so ever was made.

"What the fuck is this thing?!"

"I can answer that."

With a very manly scream, Issei whipped around and came face to face with a large, lanky figure sitting on his bed. He – if it could even be called that – had skin like wet cement, eerie red eyes that leered through a mop of dark hair long enough to touch the floor, and had hands that looked like something straight out of A Nightmare on Elm Street – bladed fingers as long as a toothbrush formed a pyramid in a very villain-like manner.

Issei shook with fear, "W-What the fuck?! What are you?! How'd you get in my house?!" He yelled franticly.

The monster sitting on his bed didn't at all looked surprised by the boy's behavior. I mean, how would you react if something straight out of an eldritch horror just suddenly showed up in your bedroom.

"Okay, one: calm the fuck down," The monster's voice was an absolute contrast to his appearance: it was soft and deep, but also had air of elegance to it, like royalty, "number two: what I am is an incomprehensible mess that I'd rather not get into, though I can give you my name; M.A. Number three: your window was unlocked." He pointed to the open window on the other side of the room.

Upon realizing he wasn't dead yet, Issei gulped before nervously asking: "W-What do you want?"

"You see, I have been…well, board as of late. So, I decided to entertain myself by dropping my Book of Wonders into the human world just to see what would happen," He then grinned, revealing needle-like teeth, "and by pure chance, you came across it; the school's resident pervert is now in possession of one of the universes most powerful, magical artifacts."

Issei's eyes widened. "What…? It just looks like an ordinary book. What's so special about it?"

"The Book of Wonders can completely reshape reality in order to fulfill the user's wish," He told him. "It also alters the minds of the populace into believing these changes are the norm."

Shocked, Issei looked down at the book in his trembling hands. "Well…that's scary as fuck."

"Indeed it is." M.A. chuckled.

"Don't you…want it back?"

"Can't take it back." He said bluntly, "The book has recognized you as its Master."

Issei realized what he was talking about. "So, when it gave me that shock, it made me, like, bound to it, or something?"

"Exactly. So, what are you going to do first? Go on a murdering spree? Give yourself the ability to stop time? Make every single girl in your school a nudist?"

That last one got his attention. Issei could see it now – all those young nubile bodies on display for his eyes, and nobody would see it as something completely out of place!

But…maybe he should start out with something small, first; you never know what could go wrong.

Humming thoughtfully, Issei idly looked around his room as he figured out what to do first. He then spotted a manga left out on his desk. Belonging to the Akame ga Kill series.

Ding!

Opening the book, he took out a pen.

 _'Esdeath of the Akame ga Kill series will walk out of Issei Hyoudou's wardrobe, will obey his every command and will not be able to harm him in any way - physical or mental.'_

The second he finished writing, the ink glowed on the page before instantly drying. Nothing more obvious than that happened, though.

Issei wasn't sure whether to feel relieved, or disappointed that it didn't seem to have actually done anything. But then he heard a noise coming from his wardrobe.

M.A. cackled, "Here we gooo~!"

Turning his head towards the wardrobe, the young man could hear a voice, before the door slid open revealing a disgruntled General Esdeath.

"What on earth…?" She groaned, rubbing her head.

Issei stared, mouth agape. _Holy, fucking Jesus!_

There she was, Esdeath, the Empire's Strongest _in his room!_ He'd better not be dreaming, please, please, PLEASE don't let this all just be a dream! Issei wasn't sure if he could keep going on if that were the case!

"You. Boy." Esdeath said, pointing the business end of her rapier at Issei's throat, icy-blue eyes peering into his very soul. She smiled dangerously. "Where am I?"

Gulping, Issei chuckled nervously. The series was right: he could just _feel_ her bloodthirsty nature, it was like she was some kind of murderous…murder beast! "U-Uh, could you, um, put that away?" he asked, hoping to god the rest of his words became true.

Esdeath blinked, and not a moment later, the General sheathed her blade.

Issei let out a relieved breath. Well, at least that worked. Now to try something else. "Thanks. Now, could you jump up and down ten times?"

He flinched when he saw her smile again. But, instead of getting a sword through his gut, the blue haired woman just did as she was told. Esdeath proceeded to jump up and down.

Blood trickled from Issei's nose when he saw the effect Esdeath's actions were having on her bountiful breasts. Those melons were bouncing around so much in her uniform, he wondered if she was even wearing a bra underneath!

But, Esdeath had reached the tenth jump and stopped, much to the young pervert's dismay. "Now, are you going to answer my question, or not?" she asked, with hands on her wide hips.

M.A. snorted. "I'm surprised she's not asking how you got her to follow your command." He mused, knowing full well why she couldn't.

That was when Issei remembered M.A. was still in the room…and strangely enough, Esdeath hasn't noticed they weren't the only ones in here either.

Seeing his questioning look, M.A. smiled knowingly. "Only the possessor of the Book of Wonders is able to be aware of my existence." His stomach then made a grumbling sound. He lowered his gaze to his stomach, frowning.

"Ah, but that is a minor thing," he concluded, placing a clawed hand on his belly. "Tell me, do you have any watermelon?"

Issei rubbed the back of his head. "Um…I think so?"

Esdeath raised a thin brow. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, right, uh… Stay still and be quiet." And the General did just that.

M.A. grinned. "Excellent. I _love_ watermelon." He then got up from the bed and walked _right through_ Esdeath, the woman not even registering it, and opened the door. "Gonna raid your kitchen. Have fun in the meantime." With a sly wink, he shut the door.

Issei turned back to Esdeath, who had not moved or spoken since his order not to do so.

Okay…enough experimenting – it was time to have some fun~!

Grinning like a goof, Issei gave her another command. "Esdeath…take your top off – your bra, too."

Esdeath didn't look at all pleased at this sudden development. But, she grin and bared it, doing as she was told. The blue haired woman took off her hat first, tossing it on the bed, before moving on to her belt, undoing the black cross buckle, and letting fall to her feet. Next was the uniform itself. Esdeath swiftly undid the buttons, more and more of her creamy cleavage being revealed along the way until the last button was dealt with, the coat parting open to reveal a pair big, succulent breasts. Round and full, the white cloth bra struggled to contain them. Shrugging her shoulders out of her uniform, the coat pooled around her feet.

"The – the bra too…" Issei said quietly, drinking in the sight of the near-naked General.

"I know." Esdeath said patiently. Internally, however, she was having a crisis. The General couldn't believe what she was doing, right now! How the hell was this – this _boy_ able to talk her into doing all of these degrading things! She could've eviscerated the little shit with her bare hands by now, and yet she _hasn't._ It had to be an Imperial Arms of some kind, something with incredibly strong psionic ability – if her fruitless efforts to resist were any indication. With a glare that could melt steel, she reached back for the hooks of her bra.

As soon as he notices the straps around her shoulders go slack, the brunette turned from the woman's breast to watch her shrug out of her bra. Soon, the dusty pink color of her nipples came into view, small and puffy-looking, the cool air soon making them go stiff.

Being a whole head taller than him, Issei was at perfect eye-level with her massive tits, his breath low and deep as he stared.

"Beautiful…" Issei muttered. Hearing the awe in his tone, Esdeath couldn't help but smirk slightly. Indeed, they were. And without being aware of it, the Empire's Strongest found her hunched shoulder's straightening, offering the young man an even better view.

"Don't move." With that Esdeath suddenly found her right breast in his mouth, sucking on her exposed nub like a new born baby. The bluenette gasped, unable to anything but watch as he continued to suck on her nipple, while at the same time, reach for the other breast, kneading it like dough.

Issei pulled himself back, releasing the nub with an audible 'pop!' "These things are amazing! I could do this all day!" he shouted with joy, and without waiting for a response, he went right back to her breast, earning an unexpected moan to fly from her lips.

Despite herself, Esdeath found the strange sensations coming from her breasts evolving into something that could be described as…pleasure. Oh. Oh, this was certainly a new experience for the General, the way Issei's tongue flicked and circled her nipple, the way he squeezed her other breast and pressed his thumb down on her puffy, little nub… This…this felt good.

And as time went on, those sweet sensations just continued to grow, and grow, and _grow._

God, she wanted to move so badly, to grip the back of his head and press him into her bosom. It was strange – just moments ago, she wanted him dead, now all she wanted was more of the pleasure he was freely offering.

"Harder." Esdeath panted, biting her bottom lip. Issei happily obliged by increasing the suction, drawing her nipple deeper into the wet warmth of his mouth and washing it with its tongue. Felling the rough bumps of his taste buds, the General could feel her toes curl and her eyes roll into the back of her head.

While all of this was going on, Esdeath finally noticed the decidedly hard object that had been rubbing into her thigh. Issei was grinding his crotch into her, trying to seek any form of relief. Finally, pulling his head back, the young man just couldn't take it anymore.

When he looked up at her, she saw the lust clear as day all over his face. And those eyes… God, the hunger there was indescribable, it was like staring into a deep dark pool of lust and depravity.

Issei spoke – and this time with authority. "Loose the panties and get on the bed – all fours."

Esdeath hooked her thumbs around the lacey whites, pulling them down those long, pale legs. She quickly made her way to the bed and crawled onto it. On her hands and knees, the once thought to be uncontrollable monster of the Empire turned around to present herself to the young man who controlled her.

Her pussy was wet, Issei could see, the nectar giving her folds a lovely sheen in the room's lighting while drops of her fluids trickle down her inner thigh. He stripped himself down soon after, getting on the bed and parking behind her.

Esdeath's ass was a truly wonderful sight indeed. Round and full, her cheeks had a pert muscle to them only achieved though hard training, but still possessing their bubble-like shape without retracting from their amazing volume.

Over her shoulder, the General's eyes watched as Issei slid his rod between her cheeks then rocked back and forth, effectively sandwiching himself. A shuddering breath escaped her parted lips upon feeling the underside of his hot cock ground into her crevice, rubbing up hard against her asshole, the feeling sending a shock up her spine that made her body scream for release – she just wanted to get fucked, didn't matter to her where at this point, the Ice Queen just wanted to get fucked into oblivion.

Issei didn't want this feeling to end, but soon remembered he could do something better to replace it. He put his hands on Esdeath's hips, just hotdogging her for another few more seconds before his fingers moved to her cheeks, spreading them open to reveal her pink star. He grabbed his cock and gave it an experimental poke, making Esdeath gasp and her asshole flex in response.

"W-Wait!" She called out – though it was more like a whimper – as she quickly moved her ass away. And Issei, worried, gave the blue-haired woman a questioning look.

Looking back to meet his gaze, Esdeath spoke. "Here," she lowered her upper half to the bed, and Issei watched on with much interest as her rear rose, her cheeks splitting to reveal her tiny hole once more. "rub your cock on my cunt, get it wet."

For once, Issei did as _he_ was told for a change, pressing his hard phallus against her spongy folds. After a thorough lubrication, his dick was now all slick and shiny with her honey. Esdeath knew this too and got back into position, even reaching a hand back to spread herself open in preparation.

Esdeath's eyes widened, almost to cartoonish levels as she felt the sudden pressure of his cock head against her asshole. She made a noise. "Ah." slowly, it opened, his tip sliding in, "A-Ahh," his throbbing shaft soon followed after, the veins pulsating with his heartbeat, "Ah. Ah! AHHH _ **HHHHHH~!**_ " More and more of his cock slid in as she screamed her very soul out!

"F-Fuck…" Issei breathed, his hard-on finally bottoming out inside her ass. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe this day would finally come, the day he was finally inside of a girl – and not just any girl, a woman at that, and also not just any woman: General Esdeath, a fictional character come to life for the sole purpose of satisfying his desires. _Please, for the love of god, don't let this be a dream…_ He begged to whatever higher power that allowed this to happen.

Esdeath grips the sheets, eyes clenched shut and breathing heavily as she felt Issei's cock in its entirety stuff her ass. She truly has never felt so full before. In fact, this was the first time a dick has ever been inside of her at all, for she waited for the day when a certain young man with the purist smile she had even laid eyes on would finally join her side and be one with her. But that day never came. So, here she was, on her knees like a bitch for a boy she had met not even an hour ago.

Funny how things turn out, huh?

But still, though painful upon entry, the cock in her ass has not moved, giving her the time needed for her walls to relax and adjust. As she does this, Issei massaged the generous flesh of backside, molding it in his hands. For this, Esdeath's tight ring of muscle gave an appreciative squeeze to his member.

Esdeath sighed in pleasure, savoring the sensation of his hands on her ass. "You can move now." She told him, biting her lip.

Not having to be told twice, the young man pulled back, watching with awe as her rectum constricted around his cock like it didn't want him to leave. He groaned as he pushed forward again, her ass swallowing his cock much easier this time. Bulls deep once more, he relished in the heat surrounding his length before pulling back again. Then again pushing forward, now a little faster, gradually increasing speed as the fucking went on.

Soon enough, Issei becomes more aggressive with his thrusts, plowing harder and faster into her anal cavity, feeling his end soon approaching. Esdeath was now moaning uncontrollably, the sound of flesh slapping flesh reverberating around the room. A couple of minutes later, the two of them felt the shaft twitching almost violently, signaling Issei was about to cum, and so too was Esdeath. Without even the need to touch her pussy, the blue-haired woman's entire body tensed up at once, her pussy coating his thighs in a spray of juices.

Issei exploited inside her asshole, his warm milky cum pooling up within her, making her squeal in an overload of pleasure. His hips stayed attached to her cheeks as rope after rope filled her up, only finally stopping when his cream threatened to overflow her bowels and spill out.

Breathing heavily, the two detached from each other, Issei's cock coming free with a wet pop while Esdeath's front refused to stay up, her arms giving way and making her collapse, her ass still in the air. Issei watched as his cum began to roll out of her slightly agape asshole.

Collapsing onto the bed, the brunette teen turned his head towards the small, insignificant looking black book that had made this all possible.

His ultimate goal in life was to have a harem of beautiful girls of all shapes and sizes – from big bouncy tits, to shapely asses, and all in between at his beck and call to do with as he pleases. For the longest time, he wondered how he could make that dream a reality.

And now, here it was, out on his desk…

…Issei's answer.

 **AN: I put a shameful amount of effort into this, and hoped you all like it! Just a warning though: expect the majority of future encounters to be revolving around sex of the anal variety, so if that's not your thing, I understand.**

 **Now for the real warning: updates might be slow since Red Dead Redemption 2 is coming out today. Just saying.**

 **PLEASE let me know how I can improve in the reviews, or just PM me if you feel it's easier that way – I really wanna get good at this!**

 **Alright, I'm done. Bye – bye now~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the positive feedback! Glad you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Remember: if you have any advice on how I can improve, do let me know in a PM or a review.**

 **Chapter 2: First things, first.**

Issei Hyoudou felt like he was on top of the world – even though at the moment he was on the shower floor, with Esdeath straddling him and bouncing her creamy booty up and down, jiggling with each impact as he slides his cock in and out of her pussy, panting and moaning in pleasure. A couple of hours had passed since their first romp, and the young man decided it was time to get clean. But, Issei being Issei, just couldn't get enough of the bluenette's bangin' body. So here he was, with Esdeath ridding his cock reverse cowgirl, the water from the shower head cascading down her back, giving the General's pale skin a beautiful sheen.

Not to say that Esdeath wasn't having fun, too; she had come to terms with her bizarre circumstances, now simply enjoying the wonderful feeling of this young man's cock inside her hot cunt. It was amazing that in just under an hour, he had reduced her to putty in his hands; a mere thing to be used for his amusement and could be casted away at any time. The thought of being nothing more than his cock sleeve drove her over the edge once again, bouncing on his rod faster and faster until…!

Esdeath planted her hips down with a hard ' _SLAP!_ ', throwing her head back with a rapturous wail as she climaxed in Issei's lap.

"Fuck you're awesome!" Issei told her, her pussy practically squeezing the life out of his cock. He could feel himself approaching another climax. "Just – FUCK!" He came, spraying his cum inside the General, making her shriek like a banshee.

"YES!" she screamed, his seed quickly filling her up. "I can feel it! I can feel it inside my womb! Your hot cum!" God, she could feel it sloshing around inside her, the sensation just making her mind run wild. "Mmmm…" grinding slowly to a halt, she moaned blissfully, lifting herself off his cock.

Issei let out ragged breaths as his erection finally calmed down. Sitting up, the young man was greeted to the lovely sight of Esdeath sticking her figures inside her cream-pied pussy. Standing on her knees, the blue-haired woman looked over shoulder at Issei and smiled seductively, bringing her cum covered digits to her lips. Lips parting, her tongue lolled out and ran along her fingers, licking up all his cream and humming pleasantly at the taste.

Dear god, she doesn't even look tired! And Issei wasn't exactly confident in his ability to go again…

But then, as Esdeath finished licking her lips, she paused. Blinking, the Ice Queen turned to face him fully, sitting back on the heels of her feet with her head tilted cutely to the side.

The way she was staring at him was a little uncomfortable for the brunette. "Um…what?"

She blinked again. "It has just a occurred to me that I never got your name."

"Oh…" He said intelligently. Guess he kinnda did skip introductions in all the excitement. "It's Issei Hyoudou."

"Issei Hyoudou…" Esdeath repeated, as if tasting the name, unsure of what to think of it.

Anyway, the two soon after got to cleaning themselves, deciding to finally use the shower for its actual purpose.

"Could you do my back?" Esdeath asked politely.

Issei lit up. "Sure!"

Esdeath gathered her long blue hair and brushed it over her shoulder. The young man got to work, scrubbing her bear back and getting her shoulder blades all lathered up, feeling up her spine and the slope of her skin as he went up and down, then he moved onto her ass, with great attention focused on the great, white globes of ass-meat.

The General hummed approvingly at his ministrations, smiling as she leaned forward and placed her hands on the wall.

But, as arousing as the sight was, Issei's penis was getting pretty sore; he was definitely gonna have to do something about that latter. For now, he ignored his erection, and just soaped up his hands, going down her asscrack with a thorough touch, also slipping a finger or two up her bum, much to her delight.

…

Afterwards, they went downstairs, and upon reaching the kitchen, Issei saw M.A. rummaging around in his fridge.

"Oh, you're back Issei! How was the romp~?" He asked cheekily, still searching.

"Uh…" Issei glanced back at a questioning Esdeath, "hang on." He took out the Book of Wonders from his pocket.

 _'Nobody cares about the fact that Issei talks to fin air.'_

He then closed the book and put it away, trusting it would work its magic soon enough.

"It was awesome! Like, this book is the absolute, goddamn shit!"

"Of course, it is – _I_ made it!" M.A. laughed, before moving away from the fridge, revealing that he gone through some… _drastic_ changes since there last chat.

What was once a monstress demon was now a man looking to be in his thirties, with long, braided black hair and a thick beard. He wore a black suit with a blood red tie, and on his head was a top hat with a purple feather sticking out from the right side. He actually looked quite dapper.

To Issei's surprised look, M.A. checked himself out. "Oh. Yes, I forgot to mention I can shapeshift; this form in particular belonged to a previous user of the Book of Wonders. He used its power to become a famous musician."

"What happened to him?" Issei asked curiously.

"Died during an orgy." M.A. answered bluntly, "as I recall, he had the biggest smile on his face."

"That does sound like a good way to go…" The young pervert mused to himself before shaking his head. Nah. While that did sound nice, that wasn't gonna be his fate. With Esdeath being the perfect guinea pig, he now had a good grasp of just what the book was capable of.

And for once, he was looking forward to school tomorrow…

…

This was it. Finally. The promised land.

Facing the door to the Kendo club locker room, Issei could hear his heartbeat in his ears, its heavy beat flooding all of his extremities with quickly warming blood.

Grinning to himself, he reached for the door.

And on the other side was a sight many men would kill to see.

Women, young women all chatting with one another about there day, the boys they like, and gushing over how amazing the Two Great Ladies of their school were with giggles ringing free every two seconds. At their lockers, the girls began working to remove their uniforms, stripping without so much as a nervous glance towards the other women around them, all good friends simply getting changed for their club activities.

Hearing the door open, the girls all turned to see Issei Hyoudou in the doorway, ogling their half naked forms with that shamelessly perverted grin plastered all over his face.

Two girls in particular, Murayama and Katase gave a groan in unison, frowning. "Ugh, what do you want, Hyoudou?" the former asked, annoyed.

Yes, _just_ annoyed. By this point, they should've turned him inside out for walking in on them while they were changing. Buuuuuuut, thanks to his wonderful little book, the Kendo girls now allowed some…leeway; a titty grope here, a pussy pet there – nothing to really put up a fuss about, right?

So now, Issei strode towards the club captains without a care in the world, taking the time to appreciate all nubile bodies on display as he made his way over.

"You know, I gotta say, you girls are lookn' stunning today~." He slyly remarked, looking up and down their bodies.

"Right…thanks." Katase grumbled with a barely noticeable blush on her face as she lowered her skirt towards the floor.

"Say, you two wouldn't mind if I asked you stay behind?" Issei asked politely, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Murayama sighed before looking to her fellow club members. "Girls, looks like we're gonna be here a while. Just go on without us." And with the last one out closing the door behind her, it was now just the three them.

Issei clapped his hands joyfully, "Okay, time to get our freak on!" What to do, what to do… Oh!

"Well, let's start of with…" he suggested, "How about a paizuri~?"

Murayama and Katase's eyes widened, this request catching them off guard. But soon enough they obeyed.

Issei sat on the bench between the two rows of lockers. The girls knelt down without their bras, Murayama's breasts big and soft looking, Katase's, while not as big as her friend, were still nice and perky enough to be more than a handful. He then unzipped his trousers.

What sprang free from his boxers was an absolute whopper of a cock. The girls just stared, speechless. And more than a little intimidated.

If he was gonna create the ultimate harem, Issei knew he needed to make an improvement on his hardware. A bigger dick and heaps of stamina were a must for the brunette teen.

"Go on." He encouraged Murayama and Katase, the two girls hesitantly moving their respective busts towards his throbbing member. Their tits pressed up against his rod, pillowy flesh feeling so smooth around his shaft, making him moan approvingly.

"Yeah, like that, that's good…" he said, petting their heads affectionately. The kendo club duo started to whimper, faces flushed a ruby red and panting, the heat of his cock on their breasts just so _intense_. They moved those mammeries slow, as if testing the waters, but that was okay; Issei wanted to savor this moment, the feeling of those soft tits going up and down his shaft was a treat not to be rushed. He still couldn't believe his luck; out all the people that could've stumbled upon that book, it was him. _Him._ Some perverted kid in high school, with no outstanding qualities to take note of. It was all by pure chance.

Their nipples were touching, Murayama noticed idly, the little nubs flicking away at each other as their boobs moved up and down Issei's shaft. Their pace quickened after some pre-cum from the tip trickled down his cock. She looked up from the bulbous head to see Katase beginning to lose herself to the pleasure. Her friend's composure was fading away, the expression no longer one of resentment, but that of a sex-craving slut, her mouth agape and eyes pleading up at Issei for more, something he gave gladly, rocking his hips up as they moved down.

The brunette girl knew she was faring no better, she wanted the perv to cum, to shower them with his milk. The heat coming off his cock was driving her crazy, no doubt Katase was feeling the same. Her tongue lolled out, reaching up to lick at the cocks throbbing tip, the pre now oozing out from the slit. The moment her taste buds came into contact with the clear liquid, her eyes widened. It tasted so good! Like vanilla mixed with mint. Of course, this should be impossible, but she didn't care about that right now, because now she was more than curious about what his actual cum would taste like!

Katase joined her friend, her pink appendage licking at Issei's cock-head as if it were an ice cream. The double tit-fuck tongue licking combo was the breaking point for the young man, moaning out as he came. The girls cried out with a delighted squeal when they felt the first burst erupt into their mouths. The next one splashed across their faces, and the third coating their breasts, the hot seed feeling wonderful on their skin. Issei was then greeted with the sight of the kendo duo licking each other off, Murayama dragging her tongue across Katase's face, moaning as the flavor hit her taste buds.

"Mmm, delicious~!" she complemented, and would not speak again until all the yummy cream was collected and swallowed. "C'mon, Katase, do me now!"

"Mm~." Katase pushed her friend to the floor, not wasting a second to start licking up the cum off her face. She then moved down to her tits, the large globes coated with Issei's precious seed.

Speaking of, the young pervert was now staring at Katase's ass. Ahh, this butt was probably one of the most sort after things in the school. Nice and round, with a thin and dark crevasse, which his thumbs soon dug into, prying her booty open to eye that wrinkled little hole hidden between her cheeks.

Detaching from Murayama's nipple with a quick pop, Katase fearfully looked over her shoulder upon feeling her ass being spread apart. She shivered seeing Issei's hungry look as he stared at her exposed lower half.

A soft hand touched her cheek, her gaze being giddied back towards Murayama.

She smiled reassuringly, "Relax. Just let the perv have his fun. I'm right here." Nodding softly, Katase laid her head on her trusted friend's shoulder, closing her eyes and letting out a shaky breath, peppering for the inevitable penetration.

Murayama gently wrapped her arms around the pink haired girl. She looked up at Issei, sighing, "Hyoudou, just…please be gentle, okay?"

"Of course," Issei replied, smiling.

Member throbbing with anticipation, Issei grunted as he pushed the tip of his dick in, eliciting a squeal from the pink haired girl.

"H-Holy FUCK!" she shouted, flushed and panting as she pressed her ass against his hips, gradually forcing his length inside of her.

"That's right, swallow that cock," Issei told her, growling as she felt Katase's walls stretch, stretch, _streeeetch_ to accommodate his incredible girth. "This is what it's all about: fucking this ass! …And I know you love it, too…don't lie to me…" he panted as he begun thrusting in and out of her.

"I…I… _yeeees~,_ " Katase admitted with a moan, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as Issei fucked her ass. "I'm just a big, anal _sluuuuuuut~!_ "

Murayama could only stare, mouth agape in shock. Where the hell was this coming from all of a sudden?! This was certainly not the quiet, soft-spoken girl she had come to know and love… If Issei can bring this side of a person out… Murayama whimpered longingly at that moment, biting her lip. This was all just so, fucking hot!

Issei groaned as he felt Katase's ass suddenly clench, hard. He tried to keep going, but it was just too much and he came inside of her, filling her ass with his thick seed.

Katase squealed with delight, "OH YES~!" his hot cum coating her walls white was the tipping point. Her pussy exploded forth, spraying her juices all over Murayama's thighs. She grew limp, and so Issei eased her back down to rest on top of her friend. He pulled out with a sticky, squelching noise, and Katase just laid on top of Murayama, completely spent. Though exhausted, she looked the happiest the two have ever seen her.

"Hehehe…wow~." Katase murmured. "I think…I think this is, like…the best thing that's ever happened to me…" she weakly rolled off of Murayama, laying beside her and staring up at the celling, cum leaking from her gaping hole.

Murayama gasped when she looked up and saw Issei was still erect.

"You're…still hard?" the burette asked disbelievingly.

Issei smirked with a shrug. "Looks that way. Wanna help me with that?"

Murayama gulped, "O-Okay…" she whispered.

Kneeling down over the kendo girl, who was lying on her back, he spread the lips of her pussy with his thumb and index finger. Lining himself up with her entrance, he gently eased his way in. Her breath hitched upon feeling his cock delve into her spongy orifice, slowly opening her up in a way none of her toys at home could. She tilted her head back, mouth agape as a long, throaty moan escaped her.

"Oh my god…oh my goooood~!" Reaching up, Murayama grabbed a fist full of Issei's hair, pulling him into her bosom, panting harshly.

As soon as he bottomed out inside, Issei pulled back then quickly thrusted back in, not wasting any time to begin his piston-like pounding of her pussy. He moved his mouth over to a bouncing nipple, trapping the bud and sucking hard. The kendo girl moaned and squealed at the rough treatment of her body, reveling in the feeling of his massive dick stretching out her soaking honeypot. Murayama was absolutely certain that she was going feel sore when she wakes up tomorrow morning.

But it was worth it, it was worth having a rough morning if it meant she could feel the dick currently reshaping her cunt do so again and again, day in and day out. She smiled as she felt Issei melt against her soft body, and then screamed when her climax arrived, her pussy clenching with all its might as her nectar gushed forth.

Issei groaned when he felt Murayama tighten around him. He was close to climax as well, and that just about pushed him over the edge. He came with a prolonged grunt, his dick exploding inside her pink, velvet folds.

They stayed like this for a moment. Issei on top, breathing deep breaths in an attempt to cool himself down, Murayama panting ragged bursts of air out of her parted lips with the same goal in mind.

During this time, Katase slowly sat up, groaning at the feeling of her anus still trying to close itself shut. She looked to her left, seeing that Issei and Murayama were currently in recovery mode.

Her pink eyes went half-lidded, a tired smile making its way onto her beautiful face. _They look cute together,_ she thought to herself.

…

After a quick shower, the three soon got themselves dressed.

"You know, Hyoudou…maybe you're alright." Murayama mused aloud, buttoning up her shirt.

"Yeah," Katase agreed, zipping up her skirt, "I mean, you're definitely not the _worst_ guy running around – there are plenty of other jerk-offs who would only care about what they would get out of a threesome with two cuties like us."

Issei scratched his cheek, blushing. "W-Well, it's only right to give you two the best fuck possible, considering how I just barged in like I did, earlier… Sorry about that, by the way."

"Humph," Murayama smirked. She sashayed her way over to him and cupped his face in her hands, pulling him down for a nice, long kiss on the lips. They then separated, a thin string of saliva connecting them for a brief moment.

"I think your performance more than made up for it~." Patting his cheek with a sly wink, the brunette moved back so Katase could too give him some sugar.

"Mmm~." Their lips parted with a wet pop. "It helps that you're also a good kisser."

"Hehe," Issei chuckled, "soooo, you two wanna do this again, or…?"

They both handed him a piece of paper. "Our numbers." They elaborated.

Taking the slips of paper, Issei then watched them walk out of the locker room, swaying their hips to and fro as they did so.

Now alone, the young man could freely celebrate with no one watching, jumping up and down and cheering like a four-year-old.

But someone was watching. Someone who was watching through the very same peephole he once used.

"Weeeeell, now… Guess Hyoudou's becoming a real Casanova." Right outside, kneeling down on the grass with her hand up her skirt, was none other that Akia Kiryuu.

The spectacled pervert grinned lecherously. "And to be so bold as to walk right in while they're all changing like that… Mmm, you got some big ol' balls don't ya~?" And not just in the metaphorical sense!

She licked her fingers clean of her own honey, humming with delight at the taste.

"Looks like my schedule is gonna busy tomorrow~."

 **AN: Well, that was fun! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to give me your thoughts in the reviews. Your feedback will be very much appreciated!**

 **M.A.'s appearance this chapter was based off of Rob Zombie...yeah...never gonna stop, alright...  
**

 **And just so you are aware, I'm going through all the human girls first before moving up the chain. It's all about the build-up, people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, thank you for all your feedback, it's really appreciated. Now to clear up some concerns. First of all: Issei is gonna have to be a bit OC in order for things to progress. Next is the direction of the "story": to be completely honest, I just wanna keep things as they are – not to say that there won't be a storyline, just don't expect anything spectacular is all I'm saying. And I will flesh-out some of the relationships (the main ones at least).**

 **I'm sorry if you were all expecting more out of this, but I just wanna learn how to write smut better, nothing more. But I'll tell you what, if you feel up to it, feel free to take this idea and do your own thing with it. You have my permission - hell, I mean I got the inspiration to make this from a crack fic on Archive of Our Own called "As it is Written" by EvilFussy9 - check it out if you're interested.**

 **Okay, now enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: I Like Girls With Glasses  
**

Issei arrived home to a sight he never thought he would ever see.

Esdeath playing videogames.

Yep.

She seemed to be enjoying herself, leaning forward with the controller held close to her chest and eyes focused solely on the screen. The cherry on the top of this fascinating visual was her state of dress: a t-shirt a few sizes too big and a pair of plain, blue panties. It was like…the perfect 'girlfriend' image for lack of a better term.

The sound of crunching directed Issei's gaze towards the armchair next to the couch, where M.A. looked on at the screen while eating potato chips out of his top hat. Weird.

He needed to break the silence. "Uh…I'm back."

For what felt like the first time in hours, Esdeath blinked. "Ugh…" she groaned, pausing the game to rub her eyes.

Issei went over to her side, sitting down next to the Ice Queen. "I take it you're having fun?"

"Yes… it is a most fascinating device." Closing her eyes, Esdeath leaned back a took a deep breath, the action doing wonderful things to her chest. "And how was your day?"

Issei shrugged, "Oh, you know, same old thing…"

"Hm… You smell like sex."

He rose a brow, "Your point?"

"Just making an observation." Sighing, the bluenette rubbed her neck, standing up and doing a stretch. "So, who were they?"

That got his attention. " 'they'?"

"Yes, as in you fornicated with more than one woman. I can smell the difference – came in handy during hunts."

"It was just some girls from my school." Issei revealed as he laid himself out on the couch.

Esdeath just stared down at him, hands on hips. "How do you do it?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Do what?"

"I'm still trying to figure out just what it is you've done to me. Since I've arrived all I have been is your plaything with absolutely no resistance." There was no anger in her tone, only pure fascination. She needed to know just how Issei made her – _Esdeath_ – submit. He wasn't strong like her, not in the physical sense, but the former general knew that strength came in many different forms. One didn't necessarily have to possess her level of capability on the battlefield in order to defeat her.

"…Okay, I'll tell you."

M.A. perked up at that.

Sitting up, Issei reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black book. "This is the reason why all of this is possible. Anything I write in this book becomes real. Just like you. I made you real; before this, you were just a character in a manga."

His answer was blunt and to the point. Issei figured she deserved that at least.

If Esdeath was at all shocked by the fact she was a fictional character brought into the real world, she did an excellent job masking her feelings on the matter. Instead, she asked, "May I take a look?"

The young man's gaze flicked to M.A.. The book's creator smiled.

"Go ahead…let her touch it." Well, that didn't sound ominous at all.

To be safe, Issei laid it on the coffee table. He didn't feel safe just handing it to her.

Cautiously, Esdeath reached down for the book. The moment her fingertips touched the surface a violent shock raced up her arm. The shockwave that came next blasted her across the room, hitting the wall hard. Her body slid down the wall's surface, leaving her slumped on the ground, heaving for air and shaking uncontrollably.

Issei was at her side immediately, "Hang on!" He opened the book, scribbling something down inside.

Any pain Esdeath felt was no longer there. The sudden change in her condition threw her through quite a loop and needed a moment for her brain to prosses what happened.  
That was a pain unlike anything she had ever felt – when _was_ the last time she felt pain? – it was white hot and unforgiving, the kind of pain you could never imagine, only experience.

Issei sighed, palming his face. "God, I am so sorry. But, yeah, nobody can touch the book but me. I wasn't really sure what would happen and I…used you to see what happens when someone touches it." I mean, sure, she was his ginny pig, but it was supposed to be in just the sexual way, not for anything dangerous!

Her eyes were looking at everything and nothing at the same time, flicking this way and that way, up and down, left and right – her focus was just all over that place. Finally, her gaze landed on Issei.

"I…I was surrounded by a wall of ice and…the tip of a blade was piercing my chest." She placed a hand over her tattoo, right where the blade's tip got intimate with her skin.

"I saw my own death."

"Interesting…" M.A. muttered, putting a chip in his mouth, munching thoughtfully. _I wander if she's the anime or manga version…_

So, Esdeath saw her canonical demise. It made Issei wonder if someone else would have the same premonition… Definitely something to keep in mind for later.

But for now, Issei helped Esdeath to her feet, giving her his hand, which she took gratefully. "Look, why don't you go take a nap? You look exhausted."

Esdeath winced, massaging her temple with a nod, "Yes, I think I'll do that…"

…

The bell rang, signaling it was time for the lunchbreak. Issei was in the middle of gathering his things, when Akia Kiryuu suddenly sat herself on his desktop, startling the young man with a yelp. Sighing, he looked up at her, annoyed. "Kiryuu, could you not? I don't have time for your crap, today."

The spectacled girl put on her usual smug grin, "Well, too bad, I wanna talk. Specifically, about your little session with the kendo girls yesterday~."

Hitching his breath, Issei took a quick look around to see if anybody heard her. Thankfully, nobody did, and Issei turned back to Kiryuu, eyes squinted. "How do you know about that?" he whispered.

Kiryuu leaned forward, snickering. "You think you're the only one that uses that peephole?" she whispered back.

Averting his gaze, he blushed, coughing into his fist. "Yeah, actually…"

"Eh, whatever…" Hopping off the desk, she turned to face him. "Look, I just wanna talk about it. I can't let something _this_ juicy get away from me."

Just wants to talk about it, huh? Issei supposed he could humor her – it's not like he had much to worry about anyway, concerning he had a reality altering book at his disposal. "Haa…fine, but can we take this somewhere more secluded? It's not exactly something I want people knowing about."

"Fair enough." Kiryuu said. "Wanna get some lunch first?"

His stomach grumbling right at that moment, Issei agreed.

…

"So, you just walked in? With absolutely no repercussions?"

"Yep. Turns out they were looking for a guy with the balls to take what he wants. Take it up with them if you don't believe me." Lying down on the slope of the grassy hill near the sports field, Issei and Kiryuu stared up at the clouds while they discussed the brunette's recent accomplishment. Of course, his explanation on how exactly he's still walking after entering the kendo club's locker room was more than a little farfetched. And it would be, if it wasn't the truth… Well…half the truth, considering the instrument at his disposal to make it a truth, but she doesn't needs to know that now, does she?

"Oh, I believe you – I just can't believe it worked." Kiryuu rolled over onto her stomach, her legs kicking about in the air. She grinned. "Buuut since it did, would you mind if I made a proposition?"

Knowing where this was gonna go, Issei played along. "And what might that be?"

Biting her lip, the spectacled pervert lifted herself to her hands and knees. She crawled towards Issei and straddled his abdomen, sensually rubbing her hands up and down his shirt-clad chest. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Issei placed a hand on her thigh, gently squeezing. "Depends. What is it?"

Kiryuu leaned down, her lips brushing the shell of his ear. "Every day before school, I put a plug up my ass~." She whispered, licking his earlobe.

Issei's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Considering who you are, that shouldn't have shock me."

"Mm, here." Issei felt something get put in his hand. Curious, he held it up and revealed it to be a remote of some kind, a diel being the only thing he could see.

"It makes the plug vibrate." She purred.

Smiling, Issei turned the diel all the way up.

It couldn't be heard, but Kiryuu sure as hell felt the sudden and intense vibration inside her asshole, gasping and clutching Issei's shoulders for support. "F-Fuck…!"

And, as quickly as it lasted, its wonderful vibrations stopped. "Wha…?" Kiryuu looked up and saw Issei's teasing smile.

"Oh, come on!"

"No, I think will do this at _my_ pace. Pluss, I think you should come home with me. We can have more fun that way."

Kiryuu pouted. "Fine…" she grumbled.

After adjusting their clothes, the two made their way back to class for the last period. But to Kiryuu's dismay, she remembered Issei still had the controller. For the rest of the day, the spectacled girl had to suffer the sweet agony of having a vibrating toy up her ass.

…

We now cut to our perverted protagonist sitting on his bed. Before him, Kiryuu kneeled, naked, her auburn hair out of its usual twin braids. She was panting with need, the butt plug continuing the rumble around inside her ass.

"P-Please!" Kiryuu begged, her body covered with sweat and visibly shaking with each heavy breath, strands of hair sticking to her brow. "Please let me cum!"

Issei had written down: 'Akia Kiryuu was not aloud to cum until I said so.' Into the book. And he was enjoying every single second of it. She could do nothing but sit there and let the toy rumble away inside of her. It was a wonderful sight.

This had been going on for a good ten minutes now, and as much as Issei found the sight incredible, he wanted to try out some other stuff on Kiryuu as well. So, with a nod, Issei allowed her to cum.

Her eyes rolled into her back of her head, crying out as she came, Kiryuu's pussy squirting her juices all over the bed. Kiryuu slumped, her ass sitting in the large, wet stain of her own cum. The toy finally turned off.

Issei climbed onto her mattress, adjusted Kiryuu's form so she was laying her flat on her stomach. Kiryuu mewled as she felt him pull her ass cheeks apart and slowly ease the plug out of her asshole. Issei watched with rapid attention, her sphincter stretching as the plug made its exit. As more and more of the plug revealed itself, Issei was amazed at just how big it was. It was cone shaped, around the size of his fist and decorated with little bumps.

It left her ass with a sucking-like pop, leaving her anus feeling so empty without it. God, it always felt so wired when she pulled it out, it's like her body didn't feel right if it didn't have something shoved up her ass. Luckily, Issei could help her with that.

He patted her butt. "I'll be back." And as he walked out, Issei quickly scribbled down to revert any changes made to Kiryuu (hey say what you will, but not letting someone cum until you said so for all time was little much).

"Mm…" Was all she could do in acknowledgement.

Kiryuu must have dozed off or something, because as she slowly returned to the world, she could feel something warm and wet slithering around the rim of her asshole. Moaning quietly, the girl looked over her shoulder and found not Issei, but a very beautiful, blue haired woman parked behind her, her face buried between her cheeks.

"Um-Ah!-who are you…?" The spectacled girl asked between moans.

The woman didn't answer for a moment, continuing to trace the tip of her tongue around the gaping sphincter. Then she moved her head back, "Esdeath." She said shortly before pursing her lips, spitting into Kiryuu's ass and then nuzzling her face between her cheeks again.

'Esdeath'? Why did that name sound familiar? Ah, but she couldn't concentrate on that right now! Not when she was getting the most exquisite rim-job she's ever had! Esdeath's tongue was really digging into her asshole, the appendage licking at the walls of her rectum and doing a very through expedition of the cave that is her gaping ass.

Kiryuu felt so good to the point she almost didn't hear the door open. Issei walked in looking a little disheveled, his hair slightly ruffled and his shirt had what looked to be splotches of tomato sauce staining it.

"Pizza's hard to make…" he groaned.

Esdeath detached her mouth from Kiryuu's rear, much to her annoyance; she didn't cum yet! "…Pee-zah?" the former general questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like to try it! But while we wait for it to cook…" His trademark perverted grin made its way onto his face. "So, did you prep her like I asked~?"

Esdeath smirked, looking back down at her handywork. Oh yes, this girl's behind was an excellent treat, indeed. Cute and bubbly, with a good deal of firmness. Lovely. "As good as I can without any real lubricant." She turned to Issei, beckoning him over with a figure. "Now lets get that cock nice and wet." She purred.

Grinning like a loon, Issei dropped his pants and took off his shirt. Kiryuu eyes widened at the size of his cock. _So thick…!_

Esdeath glanced back at the spectacled girl, smirking. "This," she began, moving a hand over his length to stroke it, "is going up your ass. Be prepared, girl." With that, she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his cock before she took the head into her mouth, pursing her soft lips around the tip of his dick. The Ice Queen moved further and further down his shaft, each bob of her head engulfing more of his thick cock. While moving down the first few inches, her tongue worked the tip, probing his urethra only gently, before moving around the head in a swirling motion, which the bluenette repeated each time she came back up to the tip. With his rod now covered in saliva, Esdeath leaned back with a pop.

"Now, take her."

Kiryuu lifted herself onto her hands and knees. Looking over her shoulder at Issei she grinned, wriggling her rump and smacking it. "C'mon, don't be shy~!"

He couldn't move fast enough. Issei grabbed her hips and then slammed himself forward. Though loosened, Kiryuu's ass was still a delight to feel around his cock. So soft and at the same time so hot. The inner walls caressed every part of his cock at once. It was wonderful. Kiryuu felt the same, moaning and pushing back into his hips. He was stuffing her far better than any toy she had at home! She swayed her hips against his member, just enjoying the feeling of his cock in her ass.

A pair of soft breasts pressed into his shoulders. Esdeath's hands settled on his waist, moving her hips in tune with his thrusts. She leaned down and licked the shell of his ear.

"Does she feel good?" The Ice Queen whispered, a wicked smile on her lips.

"Fuck, yeah…!" Issei growled.

"That's a lovely face," Esdeath cooed, caressing his cheek. "So… _ferocious._ "

"I-Issei!" Kiryuu cried as he gave a slap to her ass cheek. It was a hard one, too, sounding like a crack of the whip as he brought his hand down. The sting of his spank made her back arc, the view spurring him on to move his hips harder, faster, until he was practically ramming his cock into her asshole. Yeah, she was gonna be sore later, for sure. But, it's a small price to pay if she got to feel this good all the time!

They were both nearing the climax of this wonderful session, their movements becoming less coordinated and sloppier, moans and groans escaping from their lips. Esdeath watched with interest as she noticed Issei's hands gripping Kiryuu's love handles hard enough to whiten his knuckles. She smiled, clicking her lips.

Yes, _very_ ferocious.

But soon after Kiryuu hit her orgasm, lags shaking with her head thrown back and letting out a long wail, her natural honey drooling from her neglected pussy down onto the bed. Issei followed suit, thrusting hard one last time before bottoming out. His cock twitched once, twice, and then shot out rope after hot rope of cum into her rectum, the feeling unlike anything she had experienced before.

Coming out with a pop, Issei watched as a small spurt of cum spat out before calming down into a stream, down over her slit and onto the mattress beneath her. He gave a satisfied sigh, and collapsed into Esdeath's embrace, the tall woman kissing his crown and caressing his heaving chest.

"Watch this…" Esdeath said after a moment. Moving over to Kiryuu's form, her ass still in the air, the former general moved around so she was straddling the spectacled girl's head. She spread her ass cheeks wide, showing Issei his work: the gaping, cream-pied anus of Akia Kiryuu. With her blue eyes on Issei, Esdeath leaned down, her chin resting on the small of the girl's back. Her middle finger wiggles into her cum-filled rectum, casually swirling her digit around inside before pulling it back out. Esdeath licked her figure clean of the creamy substance, humming pleasantly at the taste.

Deciding to go all the way with it, Esdeath lowered her head even further, her tongue snaking out from her lips, slithering down to dive into Kiryuu's hole. Her pink appendage scoped up the cum from her ass, swallowing it and repeating. Kiryuu was moaning, shuddering as she was once again violated by the blue haired woman's tongue.

Issei was in awe. This image would forever be wired into his memory.

 _It can't get better than this…can it?_

 **Spoiler: yes it can~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**"** **I am both disgusted and incredibly intrigued as to just what Issei is going to get himself into... oh dear." - Zeak106.**

 **"...why is this a thing?" - Not my photoshop.**

 **It's good to know I'm having such a positive impact on the DxD archive.**

 **Means a lot to me, y'know?**

 **Chapter 4: Plucking the Crows**

"U-Um…excuse me?" A meek voice said to Issei as he crossed the bridge leading home.

"Huh?"

He turned around to face the girl addressing him, an attractive young woman around his age. She possessed dark hair, but not like Akeno Himejima, one of the great beauties of his school, this girl had a more grey-ish sheen to it, but still, she was no less beautiful. Indeed, her curves and flawless skin were like that of a model. Her uniform was not like that of Kuoh Academy, so Issei had to assume she was from another school somewhere in town.

The girl blushed, fiddling with her hands in a fit of nervousness. "Y-You're, Issei Hyoudou…right?"

Issei looked at her curiously. "Uh, yeah, that's me."

The girl bowed politely. "My name is Y-Yuuma. Yuuma Amano." Once upright again, the newly named 'Yuuma' twiddled with her fingers. "So, um, I know this may come of as, well, really weird, b-but for a while I've been watching you walk across this bridge, a-and I've been building up the courage to talk to you."

That shocked Issei a bit; a girl _wanting_ to talk to _him_? Crazy stuff.

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah. It's just…I think you're really c-cute, and I've heard you're a really kind person. So, that's why…" It was clear that whatever Yuuma wanted to ask was difficult to vocalize. "C-Can you please be my boyfriend?!"

WHAT?! Issei was completely beside himself! This girl, from out of nowhere, wanted to be his girlfriend?!

"U-Um, sure! We can go on a date tomorrow if you'd like!"

Yuuma's expression brightened considerably. "Y-You mean it?!"

"Yeah!"

"A-Alright!" Yuuma agreed, running past Issei in her excitement. "I-I'll see you then, Issei!"

Before her departure, there was a sudden draft, blowing her skirt upward and granting Issei with a generous sight of what laid underneath.

 _W-Whoa! A black thong!? Man, this is great!_ Issei whooped with excitement, cheering as he ran down the stars by the bridge, almost tripping himself over in the prosses.

…

"So, let me get this straight," M.A. began after swallowing an entire watermelon whole. "A girl, one you have never seen before, just suddenly comes up to you and wants to be your girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"And this happened _without_ using the Book of Wonders?"

"Uh-huh."

"…Alright, look. Issei, I'm not saying you _can't_ get a girlfriend without supernatural intervention, but don't you think this all seems a little…suspicious?"

Issei paused, taking a moment to actually think about the, admittedly, too good to be true situation.

"…This whole thing doses feel a _little_ farfetched." The young man admitted. Sighing, he pulled out the book.

It wouldn't hurt to take a few precautions.

…

The date overall was pretty nice.

Issei met Yuuma at the local Ice-cream parlor, where they took their seats and ordered: vanilla and chocolate sundae for Yuuma, and a mint chip cone for himself. Later on, they went to the arcade (Daytonaaaaa), and afterwards bowling (Yuuma pwned those lanes).

Throughout the date Issei couldn't help feeling an…odd vibe from Yuuma, even though she seemed to be having a great time, like she was glaring daggers at him when his back was turned, but those uneasy feelings gradually declined over the course of their time together.

The date came to an end at a romantic setting, by the water fountain in the local park as the sun slowly descended into the horizon.

"Hey, Issei."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Is that okay?"

"Uh, sure." Issei said without much thinking.

Yuuma leaned up, smiling as she brought her lips close to his ear and whispered…

"Will you die for me?"

Issei blinked. "Uh, come again?"

Yuuma's smile turned sinister. "I said…will you die for me~?"

Taking a few steps back Yuuma let out a menacing laugh. Then giant, black wings sprouted from her back. Large, black, feathery wings. Her clothes seemed to vanish, being replaced by something straight out of an S&M film. A strap that hardly covered her nipples and a black thong, gloves on her arms, one of them had a small chain attached, and shoulder pads.

Issei could only say one thing. "Huh…so are you into S&M?"

Yuuma ignored his question. "Our date is over, Issei." She outstretched her arm, a bright red light appearing in the palm of her hand. "Everything was leading up to this point, you dying by my hand at sunset."

Issei's eyes widened, but not out fear, but out of realization. "Oh! 'Yuuma'." He gave a light chuckle. "That's pretty good."

The black-winged woman narrowed her eyes. "You seem surprisingly calm about this."

The brown-haired teen shrugged. "Hey, if a chick in BDSM gear with wings says I'm gonna die, then what am I gonna do about it? I'm just some kid."

"I see…" Yuuma said with a hint of grudging respect in her voice. "Most men would be begging for mercy. I admire that kind of bravery." With a red spear made of pure light, Yuuma stepped towards the boy. "I'm sorry, Issei, but you were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then blame the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you. Farewell."

And then Yuuma ran the spear through his chest.

Just when she was about to take off into the sky, Yuuma heard a chuckle. Then full-on laughter.

Eyes wide, Yuuma spun back around and saw Issei was completely unharmed. The spear had completely vanished from his chest, leaving no evidence that it was there.

"Wow!" Issei marveled, looking down at himself. "So _that's_ how King Crimson works!"

"What the hell?! You should be dead!" Yuuma swiftly conjured up another spear.

But before she even had a chance to throw, her entire arm was encased in ice. Then it shattered.

Yuuma let out a bloodcurdling scream, falling to her knees. She stared in horror at the scattered fragments of ice, solid blood and chilled flesh that was once her right arm.

"Foolish girl."

Yuuma looked up at the sky and saw a woman with long blue hair. Her attire was a dark blue button-down shirt that showed off her generous cleavage and black, formfitting pants with high heels. Around her neck was a white choker with a black cross.

Esdeath loomed over the severely injured woman, her wrists and ankles adorned large shards of ice, allowing her to levitate. "Though, I suppose it's not your fault. After all, what is one to do when face to face with a God?" She floated down to the ground, the ice shattering the moment her feet touched the cobbled surface.

" _Technically_ I'm just a guy with a God-tier book, but I appreciate that you think so highly of me." Giving Esdeath a nice pat on the butt for doing her part, Issei then approached the fallen Yuuma. "So, what's your real name, anyway?"

"R-Raynare…" the now dubbed Raynare said quietly, _fearfully._

"Pretty name," Issei mused. "Now, Raynare, what's gonna happen next is that we're gonna go back to my place and long chat about why exactly you tried to kill me. But first," he reached for something inside of his coat, "Let's get you fixed up."

A quick scribble later and Raynare was looking down at a new arm with absolute shock. "H-How did…?"

"See this book? I wrote down you had a new arm. Anything I put in these pages comes true, so don't try and escape, or else I'm gonna have to paralyze you." Issei's eyes narrowed. "Are we clear?"

Gulping, Raynare nodded.

…

"So, to nail down the key points," Issei said as he paced up and down the living room, "Azazel, the very same Azazel from the _bible_ ordered you to observe potential Sacred Gear users. A thing that I have apparently, and it's also a…potential Longinus? Okay. But then you thought killing me would impress him or something?"

M.A. facepalmed. God, this girl was an idiot.

"And you planned to do this inside Rias Gremory's and Sona Shito – I mean Sitri's territory, who are also the younger siblings of two of the strongest Devils _ever?_ " He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Devils and Angels have always been a thing!

Like, Jesus Christ! … _Literally!_

Issei stopped and stood in front of Raynare, who was sitting on the couch and shaking like a leaf in the wind. He would be too if he had Esdeath standing behind him with her rapier at his throat.

"I assume you didn't come here alone?"

"Y-Yes, there are three others I've convinced to assist me." Raynare revealed, trying to keep her voice steady while accidently her throat touched the edge of Esdeath's blade. "Dohnaseek, Mittelt and Kalawarner. We're using the old church in town as our base."

Issei took a long look into the Fallen Angels eyes.

"You can stop now, Es."

Esdeath nodded and stepped away. Raynare let out a breath.

"S-So…what happens now?"

"Well, you're not gonna die, so relax." Raynare slumped back, relived.

Issei smirked. " _However…_ "

Raynare tensed up.

…

"Ugh, ugh, oh, UGH!"

Raynare was put in a mating press as Issei drove hard into her pussy, her vaginal walls squeezing exquisitely around his long, thick cock.

Sure, she tried to kill him, but that thong-clad ass was to die for!

Raynare moaned and squealed as Issei had his way with her body. Long slender fingers softly ran through her raven locks, her head being supported by the bare pale thighs of Esdeath, the former general cooing as she saw the tears of unbearable ecstasy welling up in her squeezed-shut eyes.

"Oh, is this too much for you~?" Esdeath teased, cupping Raynare's face in her hands. "Is that cock in your hot cunt overwhelming your entire being? _I_ _hope_ _it is_."

Her thumbs hooked into the Fallen's panting mouth and pulled at the inside of her cheeks with aggressive force. "Maybe now you'll learn not to fuck with a God." With that said, the blue-haired woman leaned down and spat into the little crow's mouth.

And Raynare loved it. She was loving the way they mistreated her, like she was nothing but a set of holes to fuck. It was a part of her she loathed, and yet her body sang with pure euphoria. Not long after, she came, her toes curling in the air as her legs draped over Issei's shoulders.

Hearing Esdeath talk down on Raynare was working to bring him closer to the edge – even closer now that the raven-haired woman came, her walls gripping his cock like a lifeline. Issei was huffing and puffing, trying to hold back the torrent that was surging in his swaying balls. He knew his end was inevitable, but he wanted to hold off for at least another few seconds. This pussy was just so _good…_

But Esdeath wouldn't have that. " _Cum_ Issei," she purred, biting her lip. She reached for one of Raynare's bouncing tits and pinched her nipple, making her squeal and squeez Issei's cock harder. "Cum inside this fucking whore!"

That was it for Issei. Steeling his hips against her ass, his cock fully embedded in her pussy and twitching like crazy, the young man announced his release with a powerful grunt. Raynare screamed when she felt his discharge coat her walls white, his cock swelling inside of her as his seed pumped load after load into her vulnerable womb!

Issei lay atop her, his breath slightly faster than normal but recovering quickly. Before he could collapse atop her, Esdeath cupped his face in her hands and pulled him up to kiss him gently until clarity returned to his eyes.

"That was beautiful, Issei." She told him, smiling softly.

"Hehe…thanks…" He panted with a small chuckle. Pulling out, they heard Raynare moan with displeasure. "What, that wasn't enough?" he teased.

"Nooo," Raynare whined childishly, "I want more!"

"An unruly thing, isn't she?" Esdeath mused.

Issei smirked. "I seem to recall you acting similarly."

The former general looked off to the side, blushing. "Y-Yes, well… Look, just fuck her ass."

"Right-o." Flipping her over, Issei didn't waist any time. He slammed his cock into Raynare's ass, hand wrapping itself up in her messy raven locks as he got right to hammering her asshole raw. His pumps were reckless and savage, driven by the need to show this bitch that tried to kill him who's the real master. "You've got a long way to go before I can forgive you, but this a hell of a start!"

"Y-Yes Issei," Raynare whimpered, nodding in quick acceptance and obedience. "Keep punishing me, I deserve it."

For the next few minutes it was like this: Issei pinning Raynare to the bed as he fucked her asshole hard and fast with Esdeath on the side masturbating to the wonderful sight, the sheer bliss on the Fallen Angel's face absolutely exquisite. It was better than torturing people, honestly.

"I love your cock," Raynare moaned, pressing her hips back against Issei, trying her best to meet his attention as he took her from behind, fucking her ass as hard as he could. She was too far gone now, the lust completely overwhelming her tight body, forcing her to surrender to the power of Issei's stuffing of her thicc ass.

Soon after, Issei came inside her again, pumping her asshole full of hot, gooey spunk. Raynare came with him, thrashing and whimpering as she took the load deep into her bowls, as her body throbbed with something so sweetly delirious and chaotic that she didn't know how to handle herself, but she knew she needed to give in to it all, to lose herself to want, to desperation, to desire. She couldn't think straight as this pleasure took hold of her, as she gave up everything to the pleasure and allowed herself to burn, to thrash and ache and ultimately lose herself to all of it.

Issei took a deep breath and pulled out. "Man, that was good," he said, leaning back and taking a look at his work: both of Raynare's holes stretched and leaking his cum. The sight made him smile.

Now, to deal the rest of her friends…

…

"Ugh, when is she coming back?! I mean, how long does something _this simple_ actually take?!"

"As long as it takes, Mittelt. You know how she likes to be."

"Honestly! You know, if she wasn't stronger than me, I would've slapped the shit out of her by now!"

"That makes two of us." Kalawarner sat at the front pew, her long legs crossed as she watched Mittelt's childish fit with bored eyes. God, she needed a drink.

"U-Um, I don't mean to be rude, but can I put my gown back on, please? It's a little cold in here…" A soft, meek voice spoke up.

Kalawarner looked to the girl sitting next to her. Asia Argento was something truly special, she concluded. Long golden tresses, that went wonderfully with her glittering emerald orbs, fell down to layer over a pale white vestment. It was a deceptively pure garment, soft and clean but thin and outlining the curves of the blonde girl's breast.

The Fallen Angel gave the girl an assuring smile. "I know, Asia, but this is essential if the ritual is to work properly." Said ritual was extracting the Twilight Healing Sacred Gear, something that would no doubt kill the little blonde. Of course, that's not what they told her. Kalawarner just fed the girl a sweet little lie about how the ritual would help improve her ability to heal the sick. It was a lot better than having her kicking and screaming when they would eventually tie her up to the crucifix down in the catacombs of the church.

"But, if you're cold, then come here," Kalawarner reached for the ex-nun, who didn't protest to being brought into a nice warm hug.

"Does that feel better?" she murmured, not even being subtle with the way her hands were exploring the young girl's petite body.

Not that Asia could tell, simply letting an innocent smile curve her mouth. "Yes, thank you…" she said, trailing off Kalawarner gently placed her head into her bosom.

Kalawarner brushed the golden locks of hair out of the way to get a peek at the girl's rear end, biting her lip as she saw how the fin fabric of her garment had ridden up her crack, perfectly outlining the curvature of Asia's little bubble butt.

It was then the leggy Fallen felt a pang of regret. She really should have taken the chance to seduce the girl while she was changing, if only to know how tight that ass would feel around her fingers.

Ah well. Such is life, she supposed.

…

Issei walked up the pathway at a casual pace, book in hand as he made his way up the hill to the abandoned church. He looked down at his bloodstained shirt with a frown. Along the way he had an encounter with some crazy priest that had like a wired, lightsaber-thing as a weapon. The guy came at him from out of nowhere, but unfortunately for him that was about all he got in, in terms of offence. With one punch through his stomach thanks to King Crimson, the crazy priest was left dead on the forest floor.

Anyway, Issei finally made it to the top, but came to a stop upon seeing a man wearing a trench coat and fedora standing in his way.

Issei smiled without a care in the world as he pulled one hand out of his pocket and raised it up, giving a short wave.

"S'up."

Dohnaseek formed a light spear in his grip, his eyes narrowed.

"Issei Hyoudou, I presume?"

"That'd be me, yes."

"Humph. I don't know why you've come here, but I suppose this means Raynare had failed?"

The smile grows a little bit more as Issei bobs his head up and down.

"Yep."

"I see. Then I'm afraid-

He didn't even get a chance to finish before Issei was upon him. A large red fist sprouted from seemingly nowhere and grabbed Dohnaseek by the back of his head, slamming him down into the dirt hard enough to embed him in it. His cries were muffled by the dirt as he squirmed about in an attempt to break free.

Then, in one violent motion, the young man commanded to Stand to bring him up and then slam his head back into the dirt again. Then again. Then again. Then again. Then again. Then again…and then he stopped. Issei called King Crimson back, leaving Dohnaseek's corpse to lie there, embedded in the cold ground.

His grisly task done, Issei straightened up and continued his way to the church, but not before writing down in his book that everyone inside would obey him without question.

…

When the church doors opened, Kalawarner expected Dohnaseek, or even Raynare. But no, it was neither of them. Instead, at the entrance of the Church was a young man with thick brown hair.

Surprised, Mittelt stepped forward, light spear in hand. "Who the hell are you?!"

The young man sighed. "Relax. I'm on your side, remember?"

Kalawarner and Mittelt looked at each other incredulously. How the hell did they forget that?!

Mittelt sighed, her light spear dispersing, "Sorry – just been on edge, y'know?"

"I get it. Mittelt, right?" She nodded, "Cool, so the one at the pew is Kalawarner? Wait who's that next to her?" Issei asked pointing to the little blond next to her.

The girl got up from the pew and bowed in greeting, smiling brightly. "I'm Asia Argento, sir. It's nice to meet you!"

Just from looking, Issei could feel the naïve innocence coming off of her in waves. "Likewise, Asia. Say, could you cover your ears and sing a song for a few minutes?"

"Oh, of course!" Doing as instructed, Asia happily covered her ears and sung something in Italian.

Satisfied she couldn't hear him, Issei approached to two Fallen. "Is there anyone else here in the church."

"Just the exorcists in the catacombs." Kalawarner helpfully replied.

"But they're nothing special; Raynare just brought them along for cannon fodder." Mittelt added next.

The young man nodded thoughtfully "So…you two wouldn't have any problems killing them?"

Kalawarner shook her head. "Not at all."

"Okay then, go kill them."

The two nodded and headed down to the catacombs.

While he waited, Issei looked back over to Asia...

A perverse smile etched onto his face.

…

It was a good twenty minutes before Kalawarner and Mittelt emerged from the lower level, specks of blood covering their clothes, the leggy Fallen in particular had a majority of the life fluid sprayed across her cleavage.

It was then the two heard the sounds of flesh smacking.

What they were greeted with upon returning was Issei bouncing Asia in his lap, his cock moving like a piston in and out of the blonde's tight, clenching cunt.

But what shocked them the most was that Asia seemed to have no idea what was going on, hands still covering her ears and happily singing.

After a quick scribble in the book, Asia now perceived any sexual acts Issei does to her and anyone else as completely normal behavior. He rather enjoyed the ex-nun's pure innocence, but he didn't want it to be corrupted and for her to just become like the rest of his girls. No, Issei wanted Asia Argento to stay just way she is: a pure, innocent maiden.

The Fallen Angels just stood there, stunned as Issei's drove his shaft into her pussy over and over and over before finally hilting himself all the way inside, his body twitching as cum slowly seeped out of Asia's hot cunt. He pulled out and gave her little bubble butt a slap, the ex-nun still completely oblivious the happenings around her.

"Now, here's what's going to happen," Issei said as he gently moved Asia over to the side, "this place is no longer safe; I think the Devils in charge of the area know we're here. But luckily, I know a place we can lay low. Raynare's there too so don't worry. Get your things and will all move out."

Kalawarner and Mittelt completely forgot about their shock, nodding as they prepared to leave.

…

"Hey Asia, would you mind cleaning up Kala's ass of my cum with your mouth?" Issei asked politely as he reamed Mittelt ass in a full nelson position. The loli Fallen didn't even have the energy to moan out her enjoyment anymore and just gazed down, watching with glazed eyes her own sodomisation.

"Oh, not at all!"

Coming back home, Issei didn't waste any time. After making an improvement on the size of his bedroom, the young man soon got to work breaking in his newest conquests, and with the addition of a new bed four times the size that of a king-sized mattress, he had more than enough room to do so.

Asia, naked as a jaybird, called over to the exhausted, sweat drenched form of Kalawarner, head in the pillows with her ass in the air, her holes heavy with cum and gaping.

The blonde nun spread her fat ass open and dipped her head forward. Kalawarner let out a whine as a tongue dragged up the cleft of her ass. Asia happily licked away at her asshole, cleaning it of all the cum. To her, this debased act was as normal as breathing, the book removing any sort of sense or realization that anything is amiss here.

Once the cum on and around the sphincter was all licked up, Asia inserted three fingers inside Kalawarner's asshole, the Fallen gasping and tensing up when her digits plunged into her abused hole to scoop out the cum inside. Asia pulls out and licks the cum off her fingers and then plunges them back inside for more cum.

The ex-nun happily repeats this a few more times until she's satisfied. She had cleaned out Kalawarner's asshole as much as she could.

"There we go! I'm not sure if that's all of it, but I did the best I could!"

Esdeath hummed, smiling. "Let's take a look." She got off of Raynare's cum drenched face and crawled over to them. She grabbed her cheeks and spread them, taking a nice long look at Kalawarner's pretty pink gape, stretching the ring up, down, left and right before hooking two fingers inside and stretching it open to look directly inside for any cum left over. The leggy Fallen whined and whimpered all the while.

"Hmm, yes this looks adequate. You just forgot the finishing touch." Pursing her lips, she spat right into the hole.

Asia nodded, "So, like this?" she leaned forward and spat into Kalawarner's asshole too.

Esdeath smiled at Asia with a slightly mocking expression. _It's just as Issei said: she has no idea what she's really doing._

"Yes…just like that."

Asia beamed.

 **AN: Happy new year everybody!**


	5. The Filler Chapter

**Filler Chapter. But Hey, There's Still Sexy Stuff!**

This was probably one of the hardest decisions Issei's had to make in recent memory.

"Obviously it's mine." Esdeath declared, her tone void of any doubt.

"Pff. Please. You're hot, but my kind were _built_ for this. You have nothing on me." Kalawarner objected, pushing herself up beside the Ice Queen.

Issei was caught in the middle of a troubling situation. The two beauties wanted him to tell them who had the better ass, and god damn it was this a hard choice! They both had such bagging booties but there could only be one winner in their eyes, so he was going to upset one of them, no matter who he chose, or how he went about it…

Suddenly, Issei eyes widened. He had an idea!

"Okay, how about this: I feel like my judgment would have too much bias, so would it be fine if I brought in a neutral party?"

After a moment of thought, the two women nodded.

"Very well." Esdeath agreed.

"I…suppose it's for the best." Kalawarner conceded as well, albeit reluctantly. She couldn't help but be a little nervous. Just who was it Issei could rely on to give a proper verdict?

…

"Hmmmmmmm," A contemplative hum slipped from Akia Kiryuu as she stroked her chin, her face contorted into one of deep thought.

She turned to Issei. "I'm gonna need to inspect them a little closer."

He nodded. "Right. Girls?" Esdeath and Kalawarner complied, crawling onto the bed, staying side by side on their hands and knees. Kiryuu got on the bed next and begun her examination.

Esdeath was up first. The spectacled girl grabbed her ass-cheeks and squeezed, jiggled and smacked them for almost a full minute, the bountiful glutes rippling and compressing spectacularly under her assault. "Uh huh," Kiryuu muttered to herself, nodding thoughtfully. Next, she spreads her cheeks open and leaned in, closely inspecting Esdeath's tight anus. "Make it wink, please?" The woman obliged, her dusty pink ring of muscle clenching and unclenching on her command.

"Keep 'em spread. Don't stop winking." Kiryuu let go of her ass-cheeks and Esdeath took over and kept them spread wide, anus still moving out and tightening back in. Without warning, Kiryuu dove her face in, circling her tongue around the blue-haired woman's puckered hole and smiling as she listened to the pleasured gasps and quiet moans leave the ex-general. As her tongue moved around, she was met with resistance, Esdeath's asshole seeming to be not used to the odd sensation of a tongue pressed against it.

Kiryuu pulled back, a sting of saliva connecting her to Esdeath's sphincter for a brief moment. "Okay, I'm putting a finger in now~." She closes her lips around her digit, swirling her tongue around it a few times, getting it all nice and wet with her warm spit. The perverted teen inserted her finger into Esdeath's asshole, causing the Ice Queen to gasp and her muscles to clench down around the digit. Kiryuu hummed thoughtfully as she moved her finger around inside the best she could, barely even able to pump her finger in and out.

"Relax yourself for me." Esdeath tried her best to relax her muscles, biting her lip as she felt Kiryuu's digit pumping a little faster now inside her ass. "Adding a second finger now. Relax." She pulled out and then pushed back in, this time with her middle finger. She moved her fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching Esdeath's asshole open as she pulled back, then closing it as she plunged back in. After repeating these motions enough times to be satisfied, Kiryuu pulled her fingers out of Esdeath's ass and took a moment to look at her now slightly opened anus. She pursed her lips and spat on it, taking delight in how her saliva managed to sneak inside before the ex-general's asshole closed shut.

Kiryuu concluded her inspection of the Ice Queen's fat ass with a nice, hard smack and a firm grope to close it. "Okay, that's you done. Now let's see what we have over here."

Kiryuu shuffled over to Kalawarner, the leggy Fallen still with her face in the mattress and her ass up in the air. Once parked behind her, Kiryuu ran her hands slowly and sensually up Kalawarner's thick thighs to her big bubble butt, which she wasted no time giving loud, clapping spanks to. Kala let out a low whine, biting her lip as the assault began, her cheeks not being shown any mercy as Kiryuu _just went to town_ on the bluenette's fat, jiggling butt-meat.

The perverted girl then switched from slapping that phat ass to squeezing it, moaning at how her fingers sank into the warm, fleshy cheeks. With a greedy handful of each cheek she shook them around, making the doughy buns clap against each other, cheeks rippling with each and every clap. Kiryuu's breathing quickened, gritting her teeth together as she abused the Fallen Angle's bubble butt.

Kiryuu released her ass cheeks and just watched them wobble until they stopped. She then leaned forward, her lips now mere centimeters away from the vast cleft of Kalawarner's asscrack. She grabbed her meaty buns and slowly spread them apart until she finally laid eyes on the little pink star hidden between the two mounds of fat flesh.

The leggy Fallen shivered with anticipation, her asshole twitching upon feeling Kiryuu's hot breath on it. The speckled girl's tongue slithered out from between her parted lips, the tip _just_ touching the wrinkled center of Kala's pucker. Suddenly, Kalawarner moaned loudly, eyes rolling into the back of her skull as her untouched cunt gushed and squirted all over Kiryuu's chest and down her inner thighs.

"Oh, what was that just now~?" Kiryuu asked teasingly, planting a direct kiss on her asshole, "Are you really that sensitive back here?"

Kalawarner looked back at the brunette as best she could from her position and nodded, moaning and jiggling her big round ass right in her face. This earned her two fingers getting plunged right into her anus, causing the Fallen Angel to let out a squeal as her legs kicked back and forth ineffectually behind her. Kiryuu's grin was wide as she pumped in and out, Kala's asshole letting her in with no trouble, her ass effortlessly swallowing her fingers right up to the knuckles. She added a third, then a fourth finger and wiggled them about every which way but Kalawarner didn't look at all in pain, rather, she was more elated than ever to have her hole stretched to the absolute limit. Her moans let Kiryuu know this as well.

 _Fuck it,_ Kiryuu thought and responded by folding her fingers into an arrowhead and shoving them in along with her thumb. Kalawarner's squeals reached a new height as Kiryuu's middle knuckles squeezed under the rim of her asshole, then, even more excitingly, the ones after those.

The spectacled pervert pumped her hand into Kala's depths twisting her wrist and her fist, curling and uncurling her fingers so she could touch the whole of Kala's newly explored insides. The leggy Fallen screamed with each motion, every one of them adding to her depot of pleasure, adding to that tingling burn. Her entire body felt heavy with lead, completely immobile as her body was subjugated to Kiryuu's obscene examinations.

She came, her body coming to life all at once, eyes rolling back and tongue hanging out. Kalawarner's screams filled the whole room as she convulsed and shook. When it was over, her ass felt so empty as Kiryuu pulled her fist out.

Surprisingly, despite the abuse it took, Kiryuu eyes widened as the Fallen's sphincter showed barely any signs of penetration after she pulled out, the anus almost closing completely shut. "Huh. Weird."

Issei, who by this point had an incredibly hard erection, decided now to speak up. "Well? Who do you think's better?"

Kiryuu looked at the two bountiful behinds, her expression again one of deep contemplation. She once more pressed a finger up against each of their assholes, Esdeath's still tense but allowing her inside, while Kalawarner's let her slide in with no problem.

After pumping her fingers inside their assholes for a few more minutes, Kiryuu looked at Issei from over her shoulder.

She smirked. "Gonna need to do _a_ _few_ more tests~."

…

Mittelt loved video games. It was something very few knew about the loli Fallen, but yes, when Deus Ex came out back in 2000, she was completely looked. Right now, she was sitting on the couch, naked, controller in hand as she played. Issei was there too, also naked, and with his cock down her throat. Turns out Mittelt was incredible at multitasking; sliding his big meat stick in and out of her gullet did absolutely nothing to stop her from tearing shit up online. She had to angle her head to the side and up, but was able to keep her eyes locked on the screen as Issei continued this wonderful deepthroating.

And wasn't like he was holding back, or anything. The young man was pumping hard and fast, his hands gripping the back of her head and driving himself into her esophagus over and over. It's like she had no gag reflex, or something!

A few more minutes of this passed before Issei felt his balls churn and his dick twitch. The loli Fallen starts trying to milk his cock by swallowing again and again and again, massaging his dick. The young man doesn't even need to push her head against him, she keeps her own face firmly pressed against his crotch. Twenty seconds pass, thirty, forty, then fifty. Issei feels her chest start heaving and her swallowing action gets more rapid and frantic. A full minute of this passes before Mittelt's swallowing finally tips him over the edge and he blows down her throat, shooting rope after creamy rope. He pulled out, and aside from the expected coughing and heavy breaths for air, she continued her game like nothing was wrong.

In between heavy intakes of air, Mittelt smiled. "Yeah…sole survivor…suck it noobs…" Little dribbles of cum trailed down her chin.

 **AN: Just wanted to do actual scenes for Kalawarner and Mittelt. Oh, and I'll update when I update, so read something else until the next one.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: The Crimson Sexpot.**

"Hey, Asia."

"Oh! Hello, Issei!"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm just trying to loosen up my butt with the plugs you gave me." Asia replied casually, no arousal coloring her tone. Ah, yes. He did tell her to do that, didn't he? Looking down at the box at the foot of her bed, Issei could see that there was at the very least fourteen different butt plugs inside, all varying in shapes and sizes.

"How many have you gone through, so far?"

"This is the last one!" Asia cheered proudly. Naked on her bed, with her cute bubble butt in the air, the ex-nun was easing the last toy into her asshole. This one was cone-shaped, made of glass, and colored a beautiful shade of maroon with ridges and bumps all over it.

"Need a hand?" Issei asked politely.

Asia shook her head, a determined look in her emerald eyes. "No, thank you. I made it this far on my own, so I'm not gonna ask for help now!" Her brow furrowed and her tongue stuck out from the side of her mouth as she focused on her task. It would've looked cute if the task at hand wasn't pushing a butt plug up her ass. It took a few more prods before her sphincter gave way and let the toy inside, the ring of muscle stretching out as the plug slowly sunk in.

"A-Al…most…in… T-There!" Asia let out a sigh of relief, the butt plug now successfully lodged inside.

"I did it!" Asia cheered, happy that her ass was able to swallow the biggest toy out the bunch. She giggled and gave a celebratory wiggle of her hips, her butt-cheeks jiggling slightly.

With a lecherous grin, Issei approached the edge of the bed. "That was really good, Asia!" Chuckling, the perverted young man grabbed the nob handle sticking out of her asshole and stirred the plug inside her ass around. Asia whimpered at the feeling, her stretched walls struggling with the sensation.

He then started tugging at the toy, trying to get it out. Asia gasped as her ass refused to let it go, the rectal muscles hugging tight and not letting up. It took a full minute of pulling and twisting before her asshole finally relented and loosened its grip on the toy. The ex-nun squealed a little as the large base of the tapered toy stretched her sphincter before slowly closing as the rest of it easily left her anus with a 'pop!'. Asia's pink ring doesn't close immediately like Kalawarner's or Esdeath's. Being human, the blonde's asshole isn't used to such abuse and stays wide open for a good few seconds.

Issei spread her cheeks and was quite surprised at her the condition of her anus. "Woah! Even after all those toys, your asshole's still got a pretty gape, Asia! You can really take a beating!"

Asia turned to face him before sitting back with her ass on her heels, putting her hands in her lap as she looked off to the side bashfully. "U-Um, thank you, Issei…" she muttered, blushing.

Issei handed the butt plug back to her. "Here. Use your mouth to clean it off."

"Oh, okay…" Asia nodded and proceeded clean it off with long strokes her tongue.

He gave her a pat on the head "Alright, I'm off to school!"

"Have fun, Issei!" Asia waved goodbye before putting the whole toy in her mouth. She needed to be thorough, after all!

…

Issei strolled the halls of Kuoh Academy, his brown eyes flicking over any fellow student that passed him by. Now that he was fully confident in the books abilities to grant his any desire, the young man decided it was time to take the next step forward on his way to becoming the Harem King. The next step being… Rias Gremory.

Issei was smitten with the redhead the moment he laid eyes on her…but let's be honest, who the hell wouldn't? Rias Gremory was, with out a doubt, one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life! Her beauty was almost inhuman in how perfect it was, like her body was biologically designed to be as seductive as possible…

Most likely because it _was_.

Issei smirked to himself at that. A part of him always wondered if there was something more to the redhead. Looks like he was right after all.

He eventually moved his search to the school campus. Just when he was about to look elsewhere, he spotted her. Walking amongst the students, Rias Gremory's blood-red hair stuck out like a sore thumb as it bobbed with every graceful step she took.

Issei followed her, being sure to keep his distance as he watched students, boys and girls alike, marvel at her presence. Her long legs, the sway of her hips, and the bounce of her enormous bust definitely caught the eye of any and all that she passed by.

He watched as she walked off campus and onto a dirt path. Reaching into his coat pocket, Issei pulled out the book that made all his dreams come true. Smiling, he followed after her.

…

 _'Rias Gremory is engaged to marry Issei Hyoudou…and she is not averse to certain premarital activities.._. _'_

His pen tapped his lower lip thoughtfully. What to wright next? Issei wondered… He suddenly perked up, a particularly lewd idea coming to mind. Grinning, he next wrote down…

 _'Members of the ORC will not care if Issei Hyoudou fucks Rias Gremory in front of them.'_

After a moment of further thought, Issei then added:

 _'In fact, the females of the ORC would be more than happy to join them if asked.'_

He then put the book away, and entered the old school building where the club resided. Making his way to the club room, Issei opened the doors to find the only one inside was Rias. She sat at her desk on the other side of the room, right hand neatly placed over the left, smiling at him.

"Issei Hyoudou…I've been expecting you."

The young man rose a curious brow. "You have?"

Rias nodded. "Yes. I've been keeping an eye on you for quite some time now, and you have most assuredly caught my interest. It's also quite coincidental my family had picked you to be my indented husband." Her gaze turned half-lidded as she stood up from her chair. She walked around the desk, hips swaying as her hand trailed across its surface.

"What about me caught your eye?"

Her hips continued their sensual sway as she approached him. "You have power. I can feel it. It is most… Mm… _potent._ " She ran her tongue slowly along her glossy bottom lip, moaning as she felt the level of aura he possessed. "Can I ask you a favor, Issei? May I see your Sacred Gear?"

Issei smirked. "Not at all." He was curious about these 'Sacred Gears' himself ever since he learned of them from Raynare. He closed his eyes and focused.

After a brief moment of concentration, Issei felt something awaked inside of him. Opening his eyes, he looked over his shoulder and found wings had formed on his back. But they weren't like the black feathered wings his Fallen Angels possessed. No, these were a white frame with glowing blue edges; it reminded him a lot of the Lancelot Knightmare Frame in Code Geass.

"I see. You possess Divine Dividing. A Longinus. To have such power at my side is most fortunate." Rias walked around Issei and reached up to touch the metallic white frame, gently running her hand along it. Issei mentally deactivated the Sacred Gear, the wings disappearing with a flash of blue.

"Now, then…" Two round orbs pressed into his back. "Would you care to demonstrate some of that power~?"

With a sly grin, Issei turned on the spot, the shear speed in the action causing the redhead to let out a gasp of surprise. Before she knew it, Rias was bent over her own desk, her skirt flipped up and her lacy black panties pulled down to her ankles. "Ohh, so forceful~." Rias moaned, looking over her shoulder at him and biting her lip with a wiggle of her well-rounded hips.

"Fuck, you've got a big ass!" Issei growled, raising both of his hands to give her cheeks a hard smack, the pale globs of flesh giving a satisfying jiggle as Rias moaned louder in response.

"Mm, I-Issei wait." Rias said, looking back at him again. Issei was annoyed at being told to wait, but obliged her request. "You need to know that my virginity must remain intact for our wedding. S-So until then…" she reached back, putting her hands on her ass and pulling it apart to expose her pristine asshole. "this is all I can offer."

Looking down at her anus, Issei smiled. "Fine by me; I was gonna fuck your ass, anyway."

Whatever her reply to that was gonna be, it was stopped upon hearing door open. Issei looked over his shoulder to see that it was the school mascot Koneko Toujou entering the club room, carrying with her a rather large bag of sweets. The white-haired loli stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of the scene in front of her.

She blinked. "President, is this the perv you're gonna marry?" she asked, her voice carrying little emotion.

Still pinned to the desk, Rias looked back at her only Rook the best she could from her position. "Now, now, Koneko, be nice. He'll be part of our family soon."

"Hn." Was her response before sitting down on the couch to her right. She was about eat her candy when Issei spoke up. "Koneko, can you come over here, please?" with an irritated grumble, the loli rose from her seat walked up to the pair.

"What?"

"We don't have any lube. Mind prepping Rias up for me?"

"…Fine." She said, still with that disinterested tone, as Issei moved back so Koneko could start. With her being so short, Koneko didn't have to lower her head that much to get between her King's spread ass cheeks.

"Oh…ohhhh. Oh my, Koneko~." A breathless giggle escaped the redhead's glossy lips as her Rook's pink tongue worked back and forth over her rear; licking across the tight little pucker and leaving it nice and wet.

Koneko let out an annoyed grunt then spat on the hole. She smeared the saliva around the tiny pink star with her tongue, being sure to give it a _very_ thorough rimming so they wouldn't have to bother her again while she was eating her candy. Yep, _totally_ not because she secretly loved making out with Rias' asshole and wanted to indulge in this guilty pleasure of hers for as long as she could.

Almost a minute later, she pulled back, a string of saliva connected her tongue to Rias' pucker briefly. "There. Can I go, now?" _Please say 'no'!_

"Nnnnnnot just yet." Issei grinned cheekily. "Stay kneeling."

Koneko barely managed to repress a shudder. She moved out the way and pressed her face up against Rias' left ass cheek, looked up at him with her dull stare, and opened her mouth. Issei slipped his cock into her waiting mouth, doing a few deep pumps inside her orifice to get his dick coated with saliva, before he grabbed his cock and readied it at the redhead's asshole. Issei slid in balls deep with one rapid motion.

Rias screamed as she felt his hot, veiny rod plow deep into her tight virgin ass. Then she felt him slowly, agonizingly pull out. Whimpering she pushed back, only for him to hold her in place. Then he slammed into her again, harder and deeper than before, the impact driving the breath from her lungs. Looking back shakily, the crimson-haired beauty saw Koneko watching her get sodomised with no shortage of shock and…awe? Yes, her Rook was staring on in wonder, amazed that her bowls could make so much room for such a long and thick cock.

Koneko looked up at her King, concern evident her gold orbs. Rias was able to give her a shaky smile, ushering her that she could take it. But that wasn't good enough for the little loli; she reached between her King's thicc thighs and touched her clit. Rias twitched and shuddered, appreciating Koneko's efforts to make the massive cock up her ass easier to take. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as Issei pulled out again, and began to pummel her thicc ass, alternating between slow and deep, and hard, yet fast hip thrusts.

Issei grunted, enjoying the hot, tight tunnel that was Rias Gremory's asshole. He felt it spasm around his cock, the hole trying to get accustomed to his girth as it stretched around him as he plunged in again, again, and _again._ "Mmm, fuck, your ass is snug as hell." He slapped her ass, making her rectum quiver.

"S-So big!" Rias moaned out, barely able to get out a coherent thought as her fiancée continued to scramble her insides with his relentless thrusts. He leaned forward and turned her head towards him. Issei connected their lips in a tight seal. Their tongues danced together as their bodies were repeatedly pulled together by Issei's grip.

It was all too much. Her muscles clenched when she felt her orgasm arrive. Rias pulled away from Issei's mouth to cry his name; it echoed in the walls of the ORC. Her ass grinded against his hips, begging for him to unleash his seed. Issei happily obliged, pushing himself as deep as he could to release a torrent of hot white cream that sent her insides burning. Rias let out a keening wail as she squirted pussy-juice all over Koneko's hand, the nectar soaking into her uniform's sleeve.

Issei pulled out of his own redheaded cock-sleeve, his thick spunk spilling thickly out of her stretched ass and onto the ground as she went limp. Before Koneko could even comprehend just what she even witnessed, Issei grabbed her by the back of the head and shoved her face into Rias' ass again. "Eat out all that cum."

Koneko obediently did as ordered. Sucking greedily, the loli stuck her tongue inside Rias' asshole, able to work it all around the stretched-out cavity. She could probably fit her whole fist inside, easily. Koneko moaned at the taste, the cum tasting better than any candy.

Eventually, Issei pulled her back, her face sweaty and her mouth covered in his semen. "Liked it?" he asked, like she was trying out some of his homemade cooking.

Panting, the white-haired Rook replied. "Y-You…are so fucking…depraved."

"And you love it."

She whimpered; he was right.

 **AN: I hope everyone enjoyed their Valentine's Day! Unlike me, who just spent it alone, at home…finishing this…**

 **…**

 **See ya!**


End file.
